injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Hawkgirl/Earth 2
Earth 2 Hawkgirl can be unlocked through Challenge Mode. Otherwise, obtaining her from her early access pack will not unlock her for direct promotions. Strategy Hawkgirl's passive works like as though she is equipped with stun on special attack gears, Killer Croc's Massive Sharpened Teeth and the Cloak of Destiny but attached? to herself. Therefore, it frees up space in her gear slots. She will.. be able to stun her opponent more frequent.ly. as her passive ability can stack wit.h s.tun-.based gears. Her passive does ..stac.k with her SP1, which has a default ch.ance. mto. .stun, giving her the highest chance of stun.ning with her SP1 of all the other Hawkgirls.. ... Her passive seems to be tailor-made for her to synergize with The Flash/Earth 2, who .is not only i,ntroduced at the same, update as her but also has a passive that revolve.s around stun, making them both an annoying pair for stun attacks. It is less practical for players to use her SP2 as means of stunning the opponent as it does a lot of damage with no penalty as the stun is not attached to the special. .However, that does not mean it is not recommended to use it as it can hit 2 opponents if the back-flip manages to KO t.hek opponent, transferring the gunfire to the next. Also her Special 2 can be .chained with her heavy basic attacks but this has to be timed correctly to work. To get it to work, use her heavy basic attack and before they get knocked too far away use her Special 2. If used too early the opponent will block but if timed late the kick will not do damage and the opponent will block as well. Currently, there is a bug where if AI-controlled Hawkgirl manages to stun the player by tagging in, using her combo ender or her special attacks, the player would be unable to do anything with their current character (can't fight or tag out) and can only take action again after that character is hit by a special that doesn't stun or use their own special attacks. This bug is shared by other Hawkgirls. Gear Hawkgirl is recommended to be equipped with the Cloak of Destiny, as it gives her a 10% to 20% stun chance on tag in, and another 100-200% damage boost against stunned. IF this stacks, a 300%-350% damage boost against a stunned opponent on tag-in would be a very powerful combo. Could also work very efficiently in the tag based team. Or the LexCorp Set as the stun. Interactions Good With * Any Earth 2 teammates * Static/Prime: His 100% stun on SP1 makes it easy to set up an opponent for Hawkgirl to pummel. Good Against Countered By * [[Green Lantern/Red Son|'Green Lantern/Red Son']]' and Batman/Beyond': Both are immune to stun effects. Red Son Green Lantern has an additional immunity to crit and ta.kes .less damage from specials and is able to share this effect with other Red Son characters on his team. This in turn can make Hawkgirl powerless against them. Abilities Here are Hawkgirl's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Hawkgirl's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia * Her artifacts are Boots, Wings, Belt, Mace and Helmet. * This version of Hawkgirl is Kendra Saunders from Earth 2 in the comics. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Earth 2 characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Combo-ender effects Category:Stun Category:Basic-Special_combos